dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 4: Russian Scutosaur
In Russia, some kids are playing. A Card Capsule falls out of some dirt, and is kicked by one of them. The Capsule flies away, breaking open on a rock. A purple light shines, activating into a Scutosaurus. The Scutosaur roars. Meanwhile, in Area Fifty-Something, the Monsters are watching a nature documentary. By sheer luck, the Dino Holders go off right after the documentary goes off. They immediately rush to the lab. “Where is it this time?” Dr. Cockroach jumps into his chair. “Russia.” “Let’s go!” As they transported in, they began to search for the creature. Dr. Cockroach sees something in the ground. “The Earth Stone!” “Since you found it, I guess you get it.” Link said. Then they heard a roar. They rushed over to see some native kids scattering as a large creature charged. “Scutosaurus!” “All right, guys, time to use that order we discussed. Susan!” Link said. “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Inostrancevia!” A sequence begins, showing a little chibi Inostrancevia moving up a dark red background. One leg becomes an adult one, then another, then Panther’s rather short tail, followed by his head, then fire comes out of his eyes, before a fully adult Panther comes out and roars. The two creatures size each other up. “I just remembered something. Inostrancevia is a natural predator of Scutosaurus.” There’s an awkward silence, even among the creatures that are supposed to be battling. Eventually, they snap out of it. “Go! Crimson Flame!” The Scutosaurus is hit hard by the move, but recovers and rams Panther. Panther tries to get up, but the Scutosaurus bites his neck, and swings him before throwing him. “Come on, Panther, you can do it!” Panther tries to ram it, but the Scutosaurus uses a Move Card. Sand appears underneath Panther. A second later, they learn it’s quicksand as Panther sinks into it, unsuccessfully trying to get free. Suddenly, a huge spike pops out, sending Panther flying. “Sand Trap!” Susan growls. The Scutosaurus then sends a volley of purple arrows from its tail. “Spike Arrows!” Suddenly, Susan’s Dino Holder begins beeping. “Not good! Panther! Take it out now, while you still can!” Panther charges, but the Scutosaurus’ ram is stronger. Panther turns back into a card, defeated. Susan leans down and picks the card off the ground. “I lost. Your turn, Link!” “Monster Slash! Wash them away, Mortoniceras!” Morto’s summoning sequence plays. Morto charges, but is rammed by the Scutosaurus, knocking him away. “Tragedy of the Sphere!” The move hits the Scutosaurus. Link repeats the Move. “Tragedy of the Sphere, Neptune Stream, here it is. Aqua Javelin!” The Move hits the Scutosaurus. “Tragedy of the Sphere, here it is. Neptune Stream!” The Move is so powerful that Scutosaurus, who was just standing there enduring all of Morto’s previous Moves, is knocked back. “Tragedy of the Sphere, Neptune Stream, Aqua Javelin, here it is. Shockwave!” Scutosaurus uses Sand Trap, so Morto uses the tendrils as a shield, canceling it out. “Tragedy of the Sphere, Neptune Stream, here it is. Aqua Javelin!” The Scutosaurus is hit. It then charges, ramming Morto and sending him flying. Link’s Dino Holder begins beeping. “Not good! Gotta step things up!” Link uses Aqua Javelin again. “Tragedy of the Sphere, here it is. Neptune Stream!” Once again, the Scutosaurus is knocked back. It comes back charging, ramming Morto. Morto turns back into a card, defeated. After retrieving Morto’s card, Link says “Not done yet! Monster Slash! Wash them away, Latimeria!” A sequence plays that is very similar to Morto’s sequence, only instead of five arms, its one fin, then another, then the dorsal fin, then Lati’s eyes, before Lati pops out and growls. Lati charges out to battle. The Scutosaurus rams Lati, then bites his back and throws him. “Aqua Javelin, here it is. Tragedy of the Sphere!” Lati hits the Scutosaurus with the Move. Link repeats the Move. “Aqua Javelin!” The Scutosaurus is hit again, but still shows no signs of tiring. It rams Lati. “You’re not going to beat us that easily.” The Scutosaurus answers by hitting Lati with Sand Trap. “Aqua Javelin, Tragedy of the Sphere, here it is. Aqua Vortex!” Lati uses the move, hitting Scutosaurus. “Aqua Javelin!” The Scutosaurus rams Lati. It then follows up with Spike Arrows. Link uses Aqua Javelin again. And again. The Scutosaurus uses Sand Trap. Link responds with Aqua Javelin. The Scutosaurus hits with Spike Arrows. Link responds with Aqua Javelin. The Scutosaurus hits with Sand Trap. “Aqua Javelin, here it is. Tragedy of the Sphere!” The move hits the Scutosaurus, who responds with Spike Arrows. “Aqua Javelin!” The move hits the Scutosaurus. It uses Sand Trap. Link’s Dino Holder starts beeping again. “Definitely not good this time! Aqua Javelin, here it is. Tragedy of the Sphere!” The Scutosaurus uses a new move. Four large crystals form around the Scutosaurus, with which it rams Lati. Lati turns back into a card, defeated. “Crystal Break!” Link picks up Lati’s card. “I lost. What do we do now?” They look up to see that the Scutosaurus used the last of its energy in the Crystal Break, turning back into a card. Dr. Cockroach claims the cards. Later, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach explains a new discovery of his. “Each Creature has a certain rating on something called the Power Scale. This Scale can be used to predict the victor of a battle. Morto is weak, with only a 2. Lati is a 6. Panther is a 3, so the only reason Morto was able to defeat him in China was because of the type advantage. And Scuto is a 17.” Susan wolf-whistled. “No wonder he was so hard to defeat. How many numbers does this Power Scale have? Like, 1 to what?” she asked. “26.” “Wait, does that mean there will be creatures even stronger than Scuto?” Suspenseful music plays, as the episode ends. Current Team Scuto-17 Lati-6 Panther-3 Morto-2